Trident
by Glacial27
Summary: AU PJO & HP Crossover and with multiple OC. Being both a magical and a demigod is supposed to be impossible, but the impossible becomes possible in both mythology and magic. Seraphina Black is a person that is living proof that it is possible as she is a witch and a powerful daughter of Neptune. As wars rage in both worlds, she is forced to make decisions that no one should make.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU PJO & HP Crossover and with multiple OC. Being both a magical and a demigod is supposed to be impossible, but the impossible becomes possible in both mythology and magic. Seraphina Black is a person that is living proof that it is possible as she is a witch and a powerful daughter of Neptune. As wars rage in both worlds, she is forced to make decisions that no one should make, and that change both the mythological world and the magical one. Rated M for language and slight abuse.

Prologue

**A/N: I know, starting with a authors note, but this needs to be said. I do not own PJO or HP, I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling, if I was, things would be a lot different. Also, I want to thank any readers that actually are interested, this has been playing out in my head for a long time, and I'm finally typing it. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks again for choosing to read something wrote from a nobody.**

_*Neptune's POV*_

_London, June 25, 1945_

"This isn't going to work out, Amelia. It isn't safe for you or for Mia." I say pleadingly to Amelia.

"It will work out Neptune, the war is going to end soon, I know it." Amelia Taylor responded, not worried in the slightest, gazing at the six-month-old child in her arms.

"I'm not worried about the war, I'm worried about the monsters and my brothers." I say quietly, and for the first time, she looks up from Mia.

"You think they are going to try to take her away from us?" She said in a whisper, hugging Mia closer. I don't respond, instead choosing to embrace both of them. The woman I love, and my beautiful daughter.

_TIME SKIP_

_Olympus, September 20, 1945_

It has been a few months since I last saw Amelia and Mia, the war has finally ended, and Jupiter, Pluto and I swore an oath on the River Styx to not sire anymore demigods. I must warn Amelia to go into hiding, or to the sea, where I can protect her and Mia.

_England_

I get there to see the house in smoldering ruins and hear thunder rumbling angrily in the clouds. "Jupiter." I growled. I search the ruins for Amelia and Mia, trying to have hope that they are still alive. After a few minutes of searching, I see an arm, more precisely, Amelia's arm sticking through some rubble. I start crying, moving the wood on top of her body with ease, I roll her over and there is little Mia, her body limp, but she is only unconscious, Amelia saved her from death. I pick her up, and heal her the best I could, and put drachmas in Amelia's hand for Charun. I close Amelia's eyes and travel away with Mia, to a place where she can be safe.

_Lotus Hotel & Casino_

I walk into the hotel, holding Mia, and go to the front desk.

"L-Lord Neptune." The woman at the desk stammered, I ignored it and put Mia gently on the desk.

"Take her and keep her safe, I will collect her when the time is right." I travel to my palace in Atlantis, steeling my nerves and stopping my tears, everything would be worse if my wife found out. Even the Lotus Eaters would not be able to keep Mia safe if that happens.

**And done! Hope you enjoyed (and that it isn't horrible) and more (actual) chapters will be out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_*Neptune's POV*_

_Lotus Hotel & Casino, December 4, 1979_

I stalk into the lair of the Lotus Eaters, and go to the front desk. The same women from all those years ago looks at me and disappears into the back. She reappears a few minutes later, holding a sleeping Mia in her arms. I nod to her, take Mia and travel away.

_Marcia's Orphanage_

I appear in the front steps of an orphanage, Mist surrounding me and blocking the cameras, I create a blanketed warm basket in front of the doorstep and place Mia in it gently covering her with other blankets. I take a letter from my pocket and gently laid it on top of her.

"I'm sorry for everything Mia." I whisper before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. I walk away and travel to Atlantis, not looking back because if I did, I would have taken her with me.

_Marcia's Orphanage, 20 minutes later_

_*Marcia's POV*_

I open the door with a foreboding feeling, I knew something was up. I look down and see a sleeping child in a basket. I growl, 'Great, another brat to take care of.' I take the letter off of the child, and look at it. After looking at the envelope of the letter, I rip it up, taking the little brat and the basket inside. Once inside I ring a bell, calling the other brats downstairs.

"Look brats, you have a new friend. I don't give a shit how you treat her. Now get moving, there's chores to do." I growl, thrusting the brat and basket into the oldest brats hands. Nobody moved.

"NOW!" I yell and they scatter to wherever they are supposed to be.

_TIME SKIP_

_Marcia's Orphanage, June 23, 1980_

I ring the bell harshly calling all of the brats downstairs, the oldest holding the youngest in his arms. I plaster a sweet smile on to my face and turn to the couple hoping to adopt.

"Here are all of the children here, they are all sweet." I say in my most charming voice. The couple walks past all of them and stops by the youngest and oldest. The man looks to his wife and nods, saying "We will take the young girl. What is her name?"

The little brat claps her hands, "Mia!"

"Well Mia, you are going home with Marlene and I." He says picking her up and holding her.

"Very well, what are your names so I can start the paperwork for the adoption?"

"Regulus Black, the paperwork won't be necessary I'm afraid." The man says before a stick appears in his hand.

"**OBLIVIATE!"**

_**A/N: And that's a wrap of the first actual chapter! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on making the next ones longer and better. For some clarification, in this story, Regulus Black and Marlene McKinnon fell in love and married in secret. They couldn't have a child so they adopted, and that is where Mia comes in. That's it for now and I'm already working on the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_*Regulus Black's POV*_

_McKinnon Cottage, June 24, 1980_

I sighed as I prepared the blood adoption ritual for little Mia, whom Marlene and I adopted from a muggle orphanage yesterday. She is powerful, both of us were able to tell from just looking at her. 'Why does this have to happen? Why couldn't Marlene and I marry in peace? We could have had a child, instead of adopting one and putting her through pain of the blood adoption.' I sigh again and stand up, wincing from the angle I was crouched at, drawing runes for the ritual.

"Marlene, it's ready." I call up the stairs and take a step back from my work. I glance it over and make sure it is correct before taking Mia from Marlene and gently putting her in the center of the runes.

"I am sorry, this is going to hurt." I whisper before going into my position on the runes. I nod to Marlene before taking a ritual dagger and cutting my palm and drawing blood which I let drip on to the runes.

"I Regulus Arcturus Black take this child as my own, rebirth her, and rename her Seraphina Marlene Black. _Toujours Pur._" The runes started glowing blue and I pass the dagger to Marlene who does the same.

"I Marlene Ann McKinnon take this child as my own, rebirth her, and rename her Seraphina Marlene Black. _Toujours Fidèle._" The runes glow extremely bright and I have to close my eyes. My heart wrenched at the following whimpers of pain coming from the newly named Seraphina. The glowing subsides and I take out my wand and flick it, healing the cut on both of our hands as Marlene rushes to our daughter and picks her up. I walk up to them, vanishing the remains of the ritual on the way, and hug them. 'I wish we will have more time together.'

_TIME SKIP_

_McKinnon Cottage. July 23, 1981_

_Marlene McKinnon-Black's POV_

The Death Eaters are attacking, I feel the wards spiking, and rush over to Seraph, as I had taken to calling her that.

"Holrey! Take Seraphina and place her in a muggle orphanage far away from here. Make sure it is a muggle one, and place her in a basket and put this letter on her." I instruct to the house elf that appeared.

"Yes Mistress Marlene, Holrey dos that and makes sure it is Muggle," the house elf responds and takes Seraph and the letter Regulus and I wrote in case this happened. I feel the wards crash down and spells start to fly onto the walls of the cottage. Taking out my wand, I vanish any evidence that there was of Regulus and Seraph before facing the door. 'I'm sorry Regulus.'

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for taking this long, I expected this to be finished yesterday, but I was busy, so it is up now. I am very surprised that I am getting any views at all, much less hitting 80 in about 4 days. I hope all of you enjoy it, and I am working on making the next chapters longer and better written. For the ritual, I created it myself, so if it is like what someone else already wrote, it is completely accidental. "Toujours Pur," as most people know is the Black family motto, "Always Pure." I created the McKinnon one as "Toujours Fidèle," which means "Always Loyal," as I see the McKinnons as a Hufflepuff family. Sorry for the long author's note, but I hope you all have a good day/afternoon/night and that you enjoy the story so far.**_


	4. AN

So this is not a chapter, it is just an A/N saying that I am going to scrap this, and create a new version of Trident (name most likely will change eventually) that will hopefully be better (and longer). The updates will not be as frequent as I want to, because I will be going on a vacation and won't have the time or computer to update. I will try to post the new first chapter soon, and I hope it will be good. Thank you all for sticking with me when I went and posted crappy chapters. I realized my many mistakes that I made in the first version and hopefully will not make them in the next one.


End file.
